Walk With me Home
by Ayame Takaishi
Summary: Sweet little Takari fic. Little bit of Davis bashing.


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I repeat I do not own Digimon. Please don't sue me I have absolutely no money. I don't make a profit off of these corny little things my screwed up imagination thinks of. Also I do not own the song "Walk With me Home." It belongs to Mandy Moore.

Okay so this is my very first fic. So I guess that means this is my first Digimon and Takari fic. Yes, this is Takari so if you hate Takari I'd advise you not to read this. Also there is a bit of Davis bashing. Just to let you know TK, Kari, and Davis are 14. Now on with the story!

Rated PG-13 for a little bit of swearing

*Hi!* = Thoughts

****

Walk With me Home

By: Ayame Takaishi

"Brrrring!!!"

The bell signaling the end of the school day rang.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

TK's POV

Once the bell rang I raced out of 6th period English hoping to catch up with Kari. I wanted to walk her home and I wanted to ask her before Davis did. I thought about Kari. We'd been best friends since we met with each other during the 'little' Myotismon incident. I never told her but ever since I had to take care of her in the Digiworld I fell in love with her. I never knew it then but I later realized it as I got older. Just the way that she looked when she was sick. It made me sad thinking of how she might be in pain. I knew then that I wanted to take care of her forever. I wanted to make sure that she never felt pain again. I was going to confess my true feelings to her today. I finally worked up the courage to tell her. Now all I had to do was find her…

Kari's POV

After 6th period Soc. Studies I walked to my locker to get the books I needed. I hoped TK would ask me to walk with him. At the thought of TK I automatically smiled. I loved everything about him. The way his beautiful, golden blonde hair gleamed in the sun. The way his cute smile seemed to make his crystal clear blue eyes sparkle more then it did naturally. He was just sweet and super caring. As I walked down the hall I accidentally bumped into someone knocking down my books along with theirs. 

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I apologized.

"KARI!"

I looked up and saw that I unfortunately knocked into Davis. I was secretly hoping it was TK.

I again said sorry to Davis. Davis told me that he was fine and that no harm was done. I asked if there was anything I could do to make it up to him.

"Umm. Why don't you let me walk you home."

"Sure, Davis."

I was actually just being polite. I mean I knocked the guy to the floor. I was hoping that TK wouldn't see. 

Little did Kari know but TK saw the whole thing. Davis on the other hand saw TK and just thought *Good! Now I can finally show TA, TS what's his face.*

TK's POV

I finally found Kari in the hall next to her locker. I smiled and was about to walk up to her when I noticed she was talking to Davis. It's not that I hated Davis. I just don't like the way he bugs Kari out of her mind. She would always confide in me telling me how much she always got annoyed when Davis bugged her. Footsteps knocked me out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw Kari walking away with Davis. *DAMN IT! I rush but he still beats me to it!* I decided to do a little spying. They were headed toward Kari's apartment building. And they were laughing the whole way. I was starting to feel an empty feeling in the bottom of my heart. My previous confidence started to fade. I still followed them. They walked to her apartment where Kari turned around and told Davis farewell. She was about to go inside when Davis called her back. 

She came back out and asked," What's up Davis?"

He looked up and told Kari," I l.l..love you Kari."

Kari's face became stunned. Davis then leaned in and Kari gave a little gasp. Kari and I both knew what was going to happen before it did. Davis's lips timidly touched Kari's. Kari was just standing there too shocked to do anything. I felt an invisible hand squeezing my heart so much that it hurt. Slowly my vision started to become cloudy. Something hot and wet started to trail down my cheeks. I realized that they were tears. I wiped them away and quickly ran away as fast as I could. *DAMN YOU DAVIS*

Kari's POV

Davis and I both heard something move near the stairs. I ran to the balcony to see if I could see who or what it was. What I saw crushed me. I saw TK running away at top speed. He kept wiping his face and I realized that he was crying silent tears. I could feel all the color draining from my face. I started to feel sick. I just collapsed to the ground. I could feel Davis immediately come to my side but I could only think of TK and what he must be feeling. *Shit!*

TK's POV

I ran all the way home crying. * Why can't I stop crying! * I raced into the house and ran into Matt, knocking him down in the process. I didn't care. I just ran straight into my room and flung myself on my bed. Matt came in a few seconds later, totally red in the face. 

"What the hell is your problem TK! I nearly broke…"

He stopped because he saw me crying. He immediately calmed down. He then asked me what was wrong. I just couldn't keep it in me any longer. I just blurted the whole thing to him. 

He told me, "Just talk to her TK. You guys have been best friends almost forever. I'm sure you guys can work it out."

He then asked me something that totally startled me.

"You really like her don't you?"

"No. I love her and I would do anything to protect her from anything that might hurt her."

Kari's POV

It was a good thing Tai was at home. When Davis brought me in the house Tai told him to please leave because he figured I needed to be alone after he saw me. Davis told me bye and that he would see me tomorrow. Tai helped me into bed. Then he told me to tell him what was wrong. I told him everything. He told me to just talk to TK. He told me then that everything would be all right then he left me alone. As I was alone I started to think. Why would TK be so upset about Davis kissing me? I cringed at the thought of the kiss. Then I wondered. * Does TK like me? *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day…

Kari's POV

I didn't see TK at all today. I figured I would see him during science since that was the only period we have together, but unfortunately Davis also has the same science period. I noticed Davis scribbling something on a sheet of paper. He then passed the note around. It was of course for me. 

__

Carnations can be pink

Your shirt's part pink too

How about a date

Because I love you

Davis

I wanted to laugh because his pathetic attempt at poetry was hilarious. I then noticed that yet another note was passed on to my desk. I was hoping it was another poem from Davis because I needed a good laugh. But it was from TK.

__

Kari~

We need to talk. Meet me at the park. Usual spot.

TK

TK's POV

I waited for Kari at our usual spot. It was a secret between us two alone. It overlooked the beach and was very relaxing. I just closed my eyes relieving my stress. I only awoke at the voice of my angel.

"TK"

I turned around and saw her standing there. She looked so beautiful. She then walked up to me and sat down next to me. There was a long silence as we both stared out into the ocean. She broke the silence saying, "I'm sorry" over and over again. I looked at her face. My eyes focused on her eyes and I saw that they held nothing but pain in them. I was the one who was supposed to take care of her and protect her from pain. But here I was the one causing it. I told her she didn't do anything wrong that it wasn't like we were going out or anything. 

She replied, "I know I'm saying sorry for hurting you."

I looked into her eyes and saw that she was sincere. We both went back to being silent. I looked over at the angel sitting next to me and saw her lips moving and she was staring off into the sky. It was like she was talking to herself. I couldn't help myself. I just burst out laughing.

She asked me, "What's so funny?"

She didn't get what I was laughing at. I told her that we both had something on our minds so we should just say it. I told her okay, on the count of 3. 

"1-2-3!"

"I love you TK"

"I love you Kari"

We both laughed because we said this simultaneously. We both smiled at each other. She then cuddled up to me and I put my arm around her. I asked if I could ask a question. 

She told me, "Sure TK."

I heard my voice saying, "Is Davis… Is Davis a…"

"Just ask TK"

"Is Davis a good kisser?"

I immediately turned red. 

She just got up, smiled and said, "Nope! He was too stiff about it"

She then made a face. I laughed to cover up my breath of relief. She then cuddled up to me and we sat there in peace for awhile. I then kind of turned her around so that her head was looking at me. I took her chin with my hand and made eye contact. That was my way of asking permission. She nodded. Slowly I leaned down capturing her lips in a small kiss but one filled with love. We parted and she smiled at me and said something that made me laugh.

"You're a helluva lot better then Davis."

We both got up and we walked to her apartment building hand in hand. *I finally get to walk her home*

__

Baby would you walk me home I don't wanna go all the way alone

Baby would you walk with me home

Baby would you take my hand come with me now to our special land

Baby would you walk with me home.

****

The End!!!

I know this was really sappy. Please tell me if it really sucked. I'm thinking of making a sequel. But if this story sucks I won't bother. Sayonara!

Ayame Takaishi saying bye for now


End file.
